Talk:Agumon
Shouldn't this article be called Agumon (Adventure) like the article about the savers one? Shadoom1 06:34, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :Most likely, yes. That way the main Agumon will be the species entry for Agumon, instead of a character entry. It's work in progress as we split digimon back into individual articles from the lists. -- Ned Scott 07:12, 24 April 2008 (UTC) DS name So apparently the Agumon with the red bands is officially named "Agumon (2006 anime version)", or as we would do it, "Agumon (Data Squad)/Agumon (Data Squad version)" This presents a lot of problems for naming schema, since that's how we do characters. Do we want to go with the second, which would be ugly but workable, or can anyone find sources for an alternate official name? (I've heard tell of "Agumon (Subspecies)". If we can get an official source for that, we're golden). If we absolutely had to, we could name it under "Agumon (Reptile)" and "Agumon (Dinosaur)", since they have varying types.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 05:07, 30 September 2008 (UTC) what about Agumon(Old) and Agumon(New). Kuramon93 05:56, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :The main problem with that classification is that the former is still in use, making the "old" tag misleading. :I named "Agumon (Subspecies)" as such because that version of Agumon's profile always mentions that it's a subspecies of Agumon. Lanate (talk) 06:09, 30 September 2008 (UTC) just because the original is still in use doesn't mean that "old" can't apply. I mean take Falcomon for example we call the DS Falcomon "New". Kuramon93 06:18, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :And what we decide for Agumon will apply to Falcomon as well. Besides, "Old" and "New" were classifications we, the wikia, made, rather than official classifications. Lanate (talk) 06:32, 30 September 2008 (UTC) well it doesn't appear to me that there are any official classifications so I think that the wikia classifications are as official as its gonna get. Kuramon93 06:36, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :And that's the point that KrytenKoro just pointed out, that there are official classifications, only that they conflict with our naming scheme. Lanate (talk) 11:33, 30 September 2008 (UTC) ::If we wanted to be slightly less...honest about the official name, but still close enough to keep the door closed on fully arbitrary naming like the DMA has, we could go with "Agumon (2006)" and possibly "Agumon (1997)". It's still close enough to the official name that we could say "nuh-uh, no 'Arkadimon (Heelspike)' here!", but still allow us to wiggle it so that we don't have to re-rename hundreds of articles and links to fit a new schema. Or, since we use the dub name, "ShadowToyAgumon", instead of the Japanese subspecies name, "ToyAgumon (Black)", we could claim that the dub name is simply "Agumon", and pick one of its attributes or types to name it under. However, I do think we will have to abandon "Subspecies" if we can't get a semi-official source with that as the name.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 14:58, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Okay, the below is the info we have from the Japanese site (translation in a little while). Do we have any info from the video games? Other Digimon With Agumon in Name I am new here, sorry if this is posted wrong. Anyways, should toyagumon, shadowtoyagumon, and clearagumon be listed in variations because they do bear agumon in their name, or is there a reason they in a different sections and not listed? :I believe Lanate left it out because it is simply a Puppet Digimon in the shape of an Agumon, like with ExTyrannomon. You should ask him, though. 13:53, July 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Pretty much that, yes. Lanate (talk) 18:11, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Ok, what are you going to do about the agumon in digimon: redigitize. he does look significantly different, i am not sure if that game is out yet though, so no further data is available to me so guess i should of waited to post this until i knew more lol ::It's still the same species, they just used a different art for some Digimon in that game. They did the same in Digimon Collectors. 13:56, July 28, 2012 (UTC) is that game out yet? or just speculative? i looking forward to getting it is reason why, and try to add anything from it to this site :It's released in Japan. 21:30, July 28, 2012 (UTC) "Agumon Burst Mode" I really want to name it Agumon (Burst Mode) based on Agumon (Adventure)'s line in Xros Wars that "that Agumon can fly", but I know that it's totally reaching. Lanate (talk) 04:04, October 2, 2012 (UTC) :I'm fine with it. I mean, it's still Agumon. 05:49, October 2, 2012 (UTC) ::In the "Off-screen Last Battle" special, Gaomon wonders if that is a proper Evolution, and Agumon explicitly calls that a Burst Mode, with Gaomon commenting on how unorthodox it is. I think we can now take the name as official. Is Gaomon's comment on the unorthodexeness of the form relevant to the article. 22:50, September 15, 2013 (UTC) :::Good with me. 03:23, September 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::Agumon (Burst Mode)? I don't think Gaomon's comment is relevant though. Lanate (talk) 04:47, September 16, 2013 (UTC) :::::Or Agumon Burst Mode. Anything really. I'm good. 06:56, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Mascot You think that Agumon could be considered an assumed mascot of its series? :/ --Ethanthegamer (talk) 05:48, January 1, 2013 (UTC) :It appears on the fifteenth anniversary logo. 07:53, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Attacks Didn't we decide to get of "attacks in X" pseudo-sections? 03:08, October 15, 2013 (UTC) :Hm, but those are generic techniques, aren't they? Shouldn't we treat generic techniques different from species techniques? Lanate (talk) 04:10, October 15, 2013 (UTC)